And you thought your teenage years were tough
by SilverCyanide5689
Summary: Piper has a daughter, with whitelighter powers and firestarter powers.  obiviously in AU
1. Chapter 1

I was angry, angrier than I had ever been at Chris and Wyatt, not really sure why, the two of them calling me a bastard child was nothing new.

Why did my own brothers call me a bastard child? Precisely because of this, I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, the cafeteria at my high school was engulfed in blue, green, orange, yellow and red flames. Green was a new color for my flames. But, I did not just get mad at my cousins and set a match to some tables, no, I did it with my mind, which is way worse, because you can control a match. I have not quite figured out how to handle them.

Once the fire was out, and the school building was deemed okay to enter. I was being hauled off in hand cuffs, down to the police station, which was, indeed, not my first incarceration due to arson.

But, why would I be called a bastard because I can start fires with my mind. Well, how do you think I've escaped jail seven times?

I am also white-lighter.

If you know anything of my family history, then you probably know about my mother, Piper, and my Aunt's Paige and Phoebe, there was another Aunt, Prue, but she died before I was even thought about. My name is Melinda. After Melinda Warren, my great-great-great-great Aunt or something, I am not really sure how many 'greats' to title her with. But she was burned at the stake during the Salem witch trials.

I sat in the jail cell, waiting on _someone_ to come pick me up, I was hoping it was Aunt Phoebe, and not my Mom, even my Dad would be better than dealing with my mom's rage, she thinks I need my powers binded, but if you bind one, you bind all, so I would no longer be a white-lighter. I want to be a white-lighter.

Luckily, it was Aunt Phoebe who came to pick me up. She just sighed and faced the arresting officer, Jim. Technically, I was supposed to call him officer Thompson, but when you have been arrested seven times for the _exact_ same offense, you begin to get a first name basis with the San Francisco police force.

"Community service?" Phoebe asked.

"She's not even finished with her current one."

"So triple what she has left."

"She had eight hours, so; okay. I'll try, but I have to run it across a judge in the morning."

"That's 240 hours!" I said.

Aunt Phoebe looked at me with eyes that simply said; _SHUT UP._ So I did.

Aunt Phoebe paid my bail _again; _and we left. I got in the car, and stared out the window.

"Two options." Aunt Phoebe said. "You can talk to me on the way home, or talk to me at home, with your mother."

"Can't we just not talk?"

"Pick." Aunt Phoebe said.

"Fine. What?"

"Why?" She asked putting the car into drive and heading home.

"Chris and Wyatt made me mad, and I was already stressed about school. So I don't know, I lost lost it."

"Melinda, you've got to learn how to control it, or Piper is going to bind your powers, for your sake."

"I know, I know."

"Do you?" She asked. "I just bailed you out..." She counted on one hand. "Four days ago."

"I know, I know."

"I don't get it. I know we all had trouble getting our powers down when we first got them, but sweetheart, you've..." She began to think. "You set your first fire at eight, you're fifteen now."

"I know, I know." I said looking out the window, hoping Aunt Phoebe would not see the tears running down my eyes.

She gently pulled the car into the driveway. I began to get out. But her hand was placed on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said sternly, trying to get out of the car. But she stopped me again.

"You can talk to me here, or explain to your mom why you're crying."

I sighed, I loved my mom, do not get me wrong, but I could not talk to her, at least not like I could Aunt Phoebe.

"What am I?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Nevermind, you won't understand."

"No, not unless you give me the chance."

"I'm beginning to think Chris and Wyatt are right."

"About what?"

"Me being a bastard child."

Phoebe sat in deep thought. "Honey, I was at your birth, you're not a bastard child."

"Were you at my conception?"

"Uhhh...no." Phoebe said laughing slightly.

"Exactly." I said getting out of the car before she could say anything else.

I ran inside, tears still streaming from my eyes. I was hoping Mom would not see me, _see did._

"Whoa, whoa." She said stopping me in the hallway to bedroom. "What's up?"

"Nothing. No worries." I said wiping my eyes.

"Honey, you're crying more water than Niagara falls makes in a minute. Somethings up."

"Aunt Phoebe just yelled at me, for today, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, you know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah." I said entering my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom was sitting in the kitchen, with a cup of blue, goo in a coffee cup. Pondering it. Paige walked in with Henry by her side.

"Hey, give us a sec?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sister, I get it. I have four."

"Thanks babe." She said gently kissing his rose petal lips.

Paige walked up to Piper and sat down.

"Bad day?"

"How'd you know?"

"You always make a binding potion after you and her have had a rough day."

"I'm gonna do it."

"No you're not, you're going to give her _one more chance, _and in a few minutes, you're going to dump the potion down the disposal."

"Yeah, that can't be good for the pipes."

Paige shrugged. "Another fire?"

"Another arrest, and she now has a total of 240 hours of community service to do, which I'll have to drive her to."

"She's old enough to get a license."

"I'm not letting her behind the wheel as angry and she gets."

"I wouldn't either, I'm just sayin'"

"It's just..."

"I know." Paige said.

"I don't understand, how she is supposed to do even greater things then we ever could, even with Billie, before she went insane about Christie, when she can't control her powers."

"I know. It scares me too. But, she'll figure it out."

"Well, she's supposed to get more powers, when she turns eighteen."

_Mom did not know I was listening from behind the closed door._

_More powers? Is high school not hard enough as a mortal? But to have three powers, what are my brothers going to call me then? _

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hi."

"Eaves dropping?"

"I dropped an earring."

_I guess that one might have been more believable if my ears were pierced._

Phoebe laughed. "Let your mom and Paige talk."

"I don't want another power."

"That's not for a long time, and you might want it, once you get your fire starter abilities under control."

"Do you know what its supposed to be?"

"No one does, not even the elders."

I laughed. "The elders don't know, surprise, surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're all we've got some days, and they really helped when your Dad was gone."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "Where is he anyway?"

"Teaching at magic school, a teacher for hit with a stun potion, still hasn't recovered."

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

Mom came out of the kitchen, holding the cup of good. "Melinda, let's talk." She said motioning for me to follow her.

"Can Aunt Phoebe come?"

"No, just us." Mom said. "No offense, Phoebe."

"None taken, she's your kid."

Mom and I sat on my bed. She was still pondering over the potion. This was way longer than she usually did.

"I just heard from the school, you've been expelled."

I shrugged. "Gonna make me take that?"

"I'm still deciding. See; I should have told you-"

"I heard everything."

"I know, I meant for you to hear."

"I want to do everything, everyone says I'm supposed to do. It's just...sometimes...I...just...get...really...angry...when Chris and Wyatt...call me a bastard child." I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, Mom jumped up in fright. The chair in the corner of the room, was engulfed in flames. Mom reached for the fire extinguisher, next to her; we made sure to keep a full one in every room of the house, _just in case._ I always wondered what Henry thought.

Once the fire was out, Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. "How long have they been teasing you?"

"Since I started my first fire."

"I remember, we were camping, it was raining, and yet, you still set some drenched wood on fire."

I nodded.

"So, you decide." She said putting the potion in my hands, and leaving the room.

"CHRIS! WYATT! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" She yelled from the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat with potion. Wondering what I needed to do, this was the toughest decision I had ever had to make in my life. Tears slowly began falling down my eyes. Phoebe walked in.

"I don't want to talk." I said facing away from her.

"I figured, I just thought I'd be with you."

"Why?"

"Piper told me she has left the decision to you."

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you see the future?"

"Doesn't work like that."

"It should."

"I agree. What does your heart tell you?"

"Dump it down the drain."

"Do that. Chances are, your heart is right."

"Okay." I said handing it to her. "Can you do it?"

"Sure." She said taking it and walking out of room.

Piper stood with her hands on her hips, while Chris and Wyatt tried not to laugh on the couch.

Piper angirly shut her eyes.

"Melinda told me you've been teasing her?"

"Okay?" Chris said.

"Whatever." Wyatt said.

"Bastard child, really?"

"Yep. Cause she is. You know it too." Chris said.

"First off, that's my daughter. So...no. I don't think she's a bastard child."

"Please, she has demon abilities, what else would it be?" Wyatt said.

"I don't care what powers she has, both of you are grounded for two weeks."

"Prom is Saturday!" Chris yelled.

"Four weeks!"

"Mom! That's not fair!" Wyatt yelled.

"Six weeks, wanna keep going?"

"Whatever." Chris said.

"Eight weeks, and give me your phones." Mom said.

"Jesus!" Wyatt yelled, slapping Chris on the head.

"Wyatt, you just got ten weeks, and give me your ipod."

Piper began to leave the room, but turned back around. "Guys, I'm sorry. Melinda is just lost right now, we need to be helping her, not hindering her."

"Aren't we supposed to kill demons" Chris said.

Piper sighed and left the room.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, still pondering over the goo.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked sitting next to me.

"No." I said softly.

Mom moved the blue goo to the other side of the table.

"No. We'll get you under control." She said gently hugging me. She was warm. I liked hugging her.

"Thanks." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what family's for." Piper said. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Orb me to magic school, I need to talk to your Dad."

"Don't tell him about this. It'll only make things worse!" I said one small tear running down my cheek.

"No worries." Mom said wiping the tear from my cheek with her thumb. "It's actually not about any of you guys."

"But you won't tell him at all?"

"Well, I think he might ask why the boys are grounded for two months, but no; just between us, okay?"

I nodded. Mom took my hand, and we orbed to magic school.

Dad stood before a class of about five kids. Looking at some formula on a blackboard, I'd been studying magic even before my first fire, but that made no sense. Mom stood in the back of the room and motioned for dad to come.

"Okay, go home." Mom said as dad came near her.

"Remember, you promised." I said.

"Promised what?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, just girl stuff."

"Should I be worried?"

"No." Mom said gently winking at me, which for some reason sent chills down my spine.

I orbed home. Paige was sitting with Henry on the couch.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." She said. "How are you?"

"Good." I said walking to my room.

I walked in, Wyatt and Chris were sitting on my bed, laughing at my journal. I screamed, not of fear, but in frustration. Phoebe, who's room was next door came running in. I ran into her arms, burying my head in her shoulder.

"Boys, that was out of line."

"No one cares about her." Wyatt said.

"Why aren't we getting more powers?" Chris demanded.

"I think Piper should bind the two of you's powers, instead of Melinda's."

"The bastard child is getting her powers binded?" Chris laughed. "Bout time."

I began crying harder. That journal was my life. Everything personal went into it, usually a period of hours a day.

"Boys, rooms. NOW. I'll figure out what to do with you, later."

"Shouldn't mom decide?"

"It'll be a quint-triple effort. Me, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Melinda will decide what to do."

"Whatever." Wyatt said.

"But you know, for now, give me your cell phones."

"Mom already took them." Chris said sarcastically.

"Good." Phoebe said. "Now, go." She said pointing to the bedrooms.

Aunt Phoebe and I stood in the hallway, I cried into her shoulders and she gently rubbed my back.

"Melinda?"

"Hm?" I said in her shirt.

"Look at me."

I put my head up. But did not look at her. She gently adjusted my head by putting her index finger and thumb on my chin and positioning it towards her.

"We'll deal with them, okay?"

"Yeah." I said unsure of what she was saying. "But I am a bastard!"

"Why? Because two boys say you are?"

I walked into my room and buried my head in my pillow. "Because..."

Aunt Phoebe sat next to me. "I get it."

"Am I good or evil?"

"Well, the important question is, what do you think you are?"

"Good, I guess."

"Well, then you're good."

"What do you mean?"

"Powers aren't good or evil on their own, it all depends how you use them. Yes, orbing is generally an attribute of a white-lighter, which are generally good, and yes, fire-starting is generally an attribute of a demon. But, you could use the fire for good."

"How?"

"I bet that's what the prophesy means."

"It's 2011, are we really going to believe prophesies?"

"That's up to you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been getting some messages about how Chris and Wyatt treat Melinda, yeah I know in the show they would never do that. But obviously, this story is in AU. There is a reason they treat her like that, it'll come into play in a few chapters. :)

"Yeah I guess." I said. "From now on...can I hide my journal in your room?"

"Sure. But I doubt the boys will mess with you again."

"I'd rather just be safe. Thanks."

Aunt Phoebe nodded. "Come on, homework."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I'll help ya."

"Whatever." I said.

The two of us worked on my homework for awhile. I quickly became frustrated. School was never my forte, nothing was ever my forte. I began breathing heavily, Aunt Phoebe could see what was coming. She quickly embraced me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down."

"I hate it!" I yelled. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

She held me tighter. "I know. Come on, breathe."

I was breathing, just not in a normal rhythm, for every one of Aunt Phoebe's breaths, I was breathing seven times.

"Melinda, listen to my breathing, match it."

"I'm not a little kid!" I yelled. Breathing faster, closing my eyes tightly, Aunt Phoebe knew that a fire was about to start.

"I know. But you're acting like one, you need to calm down."

I put my head on Aunt Phoebe's chest. It felt a little odd, but it felt good. Like someone cared about what happened to me.

I started to breathe normally. I opened my eyes. Aunt Phoebe was smiling.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"There wasn't a fire."

I looked around. She was right.

"Cool." I said smiling.

"I told you you could get your powers under control."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh look, the baby got her powers to stop." Wyatt said standing against the door. "Aunt Phoebe, Mom wants you, in the kitchen."

"Is it important?" She asked.

"I dunno." Wyatt said walking off.

Aunt Phoebe kissed my forehead. "Don't let them get to you, keep working on it, you'll get it." She said pulling the math textbook a little closer to me. "I'll be right back." I nodded looking at the book.

A few hours later, it was time to go to bed, Yeah, I know it makes me sad to, witches/demons/whatever I am, still have bedtimes. Still, I went. Mom was in a really bad mood for some reason that no one would share with me, but I could tell that neither Wyatt or Chris knew either, so it did not bother me as much, once I realized this fact.

"I hear that Mom is shipping you to a school for mutant children." Chris said.

"Isn't that the plot to X-men?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Seriously, what did you do to make mom so mad?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. Why do I have to do something?"

"Because you're you." He said walking away.

I laid on my bed, wishing I had my journal. I went to Aunt Phoebe's room. She was laying in the bed with Coop. He was gone a lot, I normally did not see him unless it was right before bed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"Can I have my journal?"

She nodded, reaching into a drawer by her bed, and tossing the small book and pen at me. "We can talk in the morning if you want."

_If I'm still here._ I thought to myself. "Yeah, maybe."

I left the room, glad to have my lifeline in my hand again.

"I hope you know she's planning on running." I heard Coop say from the other side of the door.

I could not hear Aunt Phoebe's response. I assume she nodded, or something of that nature.

_I wasn't planning on running. Not right now anyway._

Mom stopped me in the hallway, on the way back to my bedroom.

"Whatcha doin up?"

"Getting my journal from Aunt Phoebe."

"Why did Phoebe have it?"

I shrugged.

"Alright then. Just get some sleep." She said smiling at me before kissing me on top of the head.

"Hey mom?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't demons come anymore?"

Mom froze for a moment, like it was a question no parent wanted to answer, I saw the same reaction in movies when kids asked "where do babies come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was looking through the Book of Shadows, and you, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Paige fought some pretty powerful demons, I've learned about a few of them at school. Why don't they ever come?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they're planning something." Mom said.

"Could you look into it?"

She nodded. "Get some sleep."

I could tell Mom was keeping something from me, so I decided to listen at the door. Mom walked into the bedroom, Dad was watching some late night talk show, Mom sighed and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"What?" Dad asked turning off the television.

"Melinda asked 'why do demons not come anymore'?"

I could not see his reaction, but I could tell it was much like Mom's when I asked the question. "What'd you tell her?"

"That they're probably just planning something."

"I guess in a sense, that's right."

"Should I tell her?"

"I wouldn't, at least not until she gets her other power."

"Hey." A voice said from behind me drowning out the voices in the bedroom. I quickly turned around, it was Uncle Coop. He looked at me with eyes, that said _I won't tell anyone, get to bed. _I nodded.

I sat on my room, pondering everything I heard. So I did what I did every time when I did not know what to do. I wrote.

_Dear Journal;_

_Sorry for the boys reading you. But, while we're on that topic, why aren't I more like them? One power, not 2, gonna get 3? I'm sick of being a burden on my family. I do want to run away like Uncle Coop suggested, but where? I can't do anything that would get me a job, expect maybe for the mob. Why me? _

I began to cry.

"Hey, I'll help you." A voice, that I didn't recognize said. I looked up, from my tears and saw a man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cole. I can help."


	8. Chapter 8

"Weren't you married to my Aunt?"

"Don't remind me."

"You broke her heart."

He nodded. "I know."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can help you."

"How?"

"Well, you have to come with me."

Aunt Phoebe walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Who were you talking to?"

I could not lie to Aunt Phoebe. Never have been able to. My mom, I could easily tell her that I was just talking to her myself. But not Aunt Phoebe.

"He said his name was Cole."

Aunt Phoebe just looked at me. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he disappeared when you came in."

"Hm."

"Should I trust him?"

"What did he say?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"That he could help."

"With what, exactly?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Well, he isn't going to come back while I'm still here. I'm going to leave, but I'm staying right by the door."

I nodded. She left the room.

"She's gone." I said once the door was shut.

"So, do you trust me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know you."

"But, we know you."

"Who?"

"You are going to be great."

"That's what my mom says."

"She's right."

He stuck his hand out. I thought about grabbing it. I wanted to. I wanted to do what he said I was supposed to do. He could not be evil, or Aunt Phoebe would not have married him.


	9. Chapter 9

I grabbed his hand, shakily. Soon, we were somewhere I had only read about in school, it was not near as hot as I had heard, or read about. But I could tell we were in the Underworld.

Aunt Phoebe walked into the room, and screamed. Mom came rushing in.

"What?" She said.

"Cole has her."

"How do you know?"

She picked up a black rose with a note attached.

_Gone but not forgotten._

A/N: I don't own the black rose scene, or whatever you want to call it, it's from the movie "Gone but not Forgotten." I just thought the scene fit in well here...So um...yeah, I don't own it. :)

"How do you know it was him?" Mom asked.

"Because he left me the same thing, when he left me."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Didn't seem important."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Not a clue."

"I'll have Leo talk to the elders."

"In the words of Melinda, they never know anything."

"They're the only chance we have of getting my daughter back, before..." She said.

"Before, what?"

"Never mind, we just need to find her, before something horrible happens."

"I agree."

"LEO!" Aunt Phoebe said.

He orbed into the my bedroom. "You know I was in the living room right? The room directly under you?"

"Yeah I know, just forget that. We need you to go talk to the elders."

"Why?"

"Because Cole has Melinda."

Leo orbed away.

"Why'd I let this happen?" Mom asked sitting on my bed, putting her head in her hands. Paige walked in.

"Leo wants me to go with him, okay?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Piper, this wasn't your fault."

"She didn't feel like she belonged with her own family. That was my fault."

"No teenage girl thinks they belong with their family. Melinda just has two things that hinder everything."

"We just need to find her."

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Melinda is destined to do great things."

"Yeah, we all know this. You've got to be destined to do great things if you're a third witch, a third white lighter and a third demon."

"She's not a third witch yet."

"I know, but you understand what I'm getting at."

"No, she's destined to do great things, for the evil side."

"You mean...?"

"Why did Cole and the Seer, want your baby?"

Phoebe looked at mom, dumbstruck.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do we need to do?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure." Aunt Phoebe said. "Infiltrate the Underworld comes first to mind, but we've done that before, it never ends up good. For anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Mom said. "But, this is my daughter."

"I know, I know."

I sat with Cole in the underworld, trying to grasp my mind around everything.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"Don't ask questions, just follow my lead, okay?"

I nodded. "But, why?"

He looked at me. "That's a question." He said.

"Right, sorry."

We walked around the underworld for a bit. Demons bowing to me, I did not understand.

"Cole. Stop." I whispered.

He stopped. "What?" He asked. "We're on a deadline."

"Why are demons bowing to me?"

"I don't believe I'm the person that needs to explain that you to. Did...which one is your mom?"

"Piper."

"Did Piper never talked to you?"

"No. She usually tried to avoid the subject."

"Alright, come on. There's someone here who will answer all your questions."


	11. Chapter 11

I kept following Cole. I knew I should not trust him. But yet, I did. Why? I wish I had my journal.

Mom was sitting on my bed, somehow I just knew what she was doing, maybe it was part of my power that was supposed to come in when I turned eighteen, maybe it was just intuition. Either way, I knew she was on my bed, and reading my journal. I hope I did not disappoint her.

_Dear Journal._

_Why don't I feel like I belong here? Sometimes I feel more like Aunt Phoebe's child than a child to my own mother. I don't want to feel this way; but I do. Am I wrong? I mean, mom always tells me, it doesn't matter who I talk to, as long as I talk to someone, right?_

_Today, Wyatt and Chris continued calling me a bastard child. It didn't really bother me. Until Chris told me that Mom was shipping me to a school for mutant kids. I know he was kidding, like always. But, still the thought remains, would she? She can't handle me, I can't handle me. _

I knew Mom was crying. I did not want her to cry.

"Cole, can you take me home?"

"Why?"

"I just want to go."

"Honey, we've got your back. Your family doesn't care." A woman said from behind me. I turned around, it was a blonde woman, a little bit older than I was.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Billie."

"Yeah my mom talked about you."

"Yeah, we have a certain...past."

"What do you want?"

"To help you."

"With what?"

She winked. "Everything." Her wink sent chills up my spine. I did not know if I should trust her. Mom said she was evil, but she also said she became evil because of what the demons did to her sister, and all in all, all she really wanted, was her sister.

I nodded. "Okay."

Cole looked at me. "Billie will take you from here."

"Why aren't you taking me?"

"I have prior engagements to go to." He said disappearing.

"I wish I could do that, its way cooler than orbing."

Billie did not respond.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions, just come on."

For some reason, I got really scared. I wanted to be home, in my mother's arms. For once in my life, not in Aunt Phoebe's arms. In my mother's arms. I tried to orb out, but there was a force field stopping me.

Billie just smiled. "You don't think we'd make it that easy for the New Source of All Evil to escape, do you?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Source of all, _evil?"_ I asked, it felt like there was a lump in my throat.

"Yes. Imagine the damage we could do if we had you, you're a third witch, a third demon and a third white lighter."

"I'm not a third witch."

"You will be. We can wait."

"I know how I got my witch and white lighter powers, how did I get my fire starter powers?"

"Did Piper never tell you?"

"No, she generally tried to avoid the subject."

"Well..."

BAM.

There was a loud bang, I did not know was what it and assuming from the look on her face, neither did Billie.

BAM.

Billie grabbed my arm. "Come on, we need to hide you." She said rushing me into a corner.

"Who is that?"

"Judging by the pile of bodies, your family."

_They do care._

"Melinda!" I heard Mom call. I did not know how they get here, I did not really care at this point. Mom always said infiltrating the Underworld never had a good ending for anybody. But, she also commonly said, do what you need to do for family, no matter the risk.

I tried to speak but before I could, Billie put a hand over my mouth.

"Shut it." She whispered.

"Phoebe get the map, and crystal. We'll find her."

"Where is Paige, we're gonna need The Power of Three."

"With Leo, Leo said he had a plan, but he needed the Elders permission to engage it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Just get the map and crystal out."

"I'll try, but the location of north is always different down here, so its usually off."

"Use magnetic north, is always the same, only grid north is different here."

Phoebe nodded.

"Nothing. She isn't here."

"She is. They just have her cloaked, we'll just have to find her the old fashion way."

"Mom?" Wyatt asked.

"What?"

"They only have _her_ cloaked."

"What do you mean?"

"Find Cole, you'll probably find her."

"No. Cole wouldn't make it that easy on us." Phoebe said. "But, that's true."

"So, we just have to figure out who she's with." Chris said.

"Billie." Phoebe said.

"What about her?" Chris said.

"I can see her, in the corner over there. Paige!" She called. Paige orbed down.

"What, Leo and I were working on convincing the Elders of the plan."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Well, stay here, we may need the power of three."

"No, you won't."

"How?"

"I don't want any big eared demons to hear. Just trust us." She said as she orbed away.

A/N: The final chapter will be next, I wanted to put it all into this chapter, but I have to get to math class. So I'll finish it afterwards. :)


	13. Chapter 13

I could hear the mumbling that was my family, but I could not hear what they were saying. Funny, because when you have an anxiety attack, senses go into overdrive.

"Alright. Focus on Billie." Mom said.

Aunt Phoebe nodded, swinging the crystal on a string around in a circle around and around around and around and around in a circle, until it was drawn to one location."

"Why do that if you can see her?" Chris asked.

"Just to be sure. That could be a shape shifter demon." Mom said.

Chris nodded.

"It is her. Okay. Chris, you and Wyatt orb over to her, drag her attention away from Melinda-"

"Better yet. This is the one time I'm allowing you to make your sister mad with no consequences."

"You want us to make her start a fire?"

Mom nodded.

Chris looked and Wyatt. "I think we can achieve that, and in record time."

"You keep time of how long it takes you?"

"Yep." Wyatt said. "Right now we're at a minute forty-five seconds."

"Well discuss _that_ at home. Just go."

Wyatt and Chris orbed off, only a few yards. But it was much safer than walking.

I saw my brothers before me. I pulled Billie's hand off my mouth, but she still had a grasp against my stomach.

"You aren't taking her." Billie said. "We need her."

"We don't want her." Wyatt said. "We just came to tell her that Mom says you can you can stay here as long you as you like, but if you're going to send demon attacks on us, don't make it during football season."

_Did Mom really not want me?_

I blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "This is cheaper than sending you to the mutant school."

_So she was going to send me to the mutant school._

I shrugged.

Wyatt sighed. _I guess we aren't going to beat our record. _He said softly.

_Record._ Now I understand. I closed my eyes, and imagined them teasing me. _Bastard child. Bastard Child. _The rage was building up inside of me and was ready to explode. Chris could see it.

"You're nothing more than a bastard child." He said. Billie became engulfed in flames.

"MELINDA! RUN!" Wyatt said. I ran as fast as my feet would take me, trying to get to my mother's arms, which were only a few feet away. But, Cole appeared behind me. It was to late for Wyatt or Chris to do anything, and Mom and Aunt Phoebe were too far away.

"You don't think we'd let you off that easily?" He said. I turned around. There was a bright flash of light. An energy ball had hit my abdomen. I fell to the ground with the intense boom of a bass drum at a marching band competition.

"If I can't have her. Neither can you."

I was dead. But, I could still hear what was happening. My body convulsed, rapidly. Maybe because of the electricity surging through my body.

Mom shoved past Cole and held my body in her arms. Tears streaming in her eyes. Aunt Phoebe just stood dumbstruck.

"Baby, come on. Breathe." She pleaded. Kissing my forehead.

_Too bad kisses really don't solve everything._ I thought.

How was I still thinking, I was dead.

Mom and Phoebe looked up. Cole had blood seeping through his mouth. He fell to the ground much I like I did a few moments ago.

"LEO!" Mom yelled. He did not respond. That was unlike him. "PAIGE!" She yelled a few seconds later.

There was a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see Phoebe there to comfort her. I stood behind her, healthy, and mostly, alive.

"How?"

I shrugged. My body began to convulse. A spirit came out of it. Once that spirit came into sight and was not just a small white blob of light. Mom realized who it was.

"Prue?"

"The elders said you might need some help."

"You're the plan?"

"Yes."

"Astro-projection." Phoebe said.

"Exactly. I came in while the boys distracted Billie with teasing Melinda, I took over her body. So, the Melinda Cole killed, wasn't Melinda."

"The Melinda that killed Cole is."

"Killed Cole, again." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Nice." Mom said. "I guess after thiry-five years of this stuff, it begins not to surprise you."

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" She said hugging me.

"Can we go home?"

Mom nodded while smiling.

We sat on my bed at home. Just me and Mom, it felt nice. Just the two of us.

"You've had an eventful day. Get some sleep." She said kissing my forehead.

I nodded. Laying down in my bed. Mom sat on the edge of my bed.

"I read through some of your journal, hoping it would give me some idea of where you might be."

"I know." I said.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you don't belong in your own family, ever again. When I was holding you, the not-you-you. I didn't know what I was going to do without my little girl."

"Mom I'm fifteen."

"You're still my little girl." She said. "The boys are gonna tease you, it's human nature. But, next time they do, I give you permission, light their shoes on fire."

I smiled. Mom got off my bed, and walked towards the door.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming to get me." She sat back down on the bed.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave you?"

"Part of me did."

"Well, that part of you, is wrong. Okay?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Now, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you good, or evil?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Without even thinking about it. "Good." I said.

"That's what I like to hear." She said kissing me on the forehead again, walking to my door, turning out the light, and gently shutting my door.


End file.
